The Lock In
by XxLostxXxLovexX
Summary: When Nina And Fabian Are Trapped In The Secret Room In The Attic For The Night, They Learn That Not Everything Is As It Seems.


'Fabian! Fabian! Answer Me Fabian!' I Screamed Even Though I Knew He Couldn't Hear Me. My Cell Started Vibrating As Soon As My Fists Came In Contact With The Wall, In A Knocking Manner. One New Text, From Fabian 3.

**Go Back To Bed. If Victor Hears You, We're Both In Trouble. Trudy Will Be Checking In Soon, And If We're Both Gone It Will Look Too Mysterious. I'll Find A Way Out, And I'll Text You Then. Okay? Go Back To Bed. ~Fabian**

How Calmly He Spoke! It Was Almost As If There Was No Metal Wall In-Between Us, Cutting Of His Air Supply! I Quickly Opened A New Text. No Way Was I Giving Up.

**I'm Trying My Locket.**

As Soon As I Clicked Sent, My Hand Went For The Necklace. Holding It Against The Wall, I Took One Last Breathe. The Wall Swung Around, So I Was On The Other Side Of The Wall. Stumbling, Not Expecting Such A Thing, I Tried To Stand Straight And Regain My Balance, But I Quickly Toppled Over On To My Buttocks. My Cell Started Vibrating.

**Don't! You'll Get Locked In Here Too! Go To Bed!**

Haha. Looks Like That Text Came Too Late.

'Nina? Oh Nina! Why Don't You Ever Listen To Directions?' A Voice From Behind Me-In The Darkness-Asked.

I Turned A Full One Eighty Degrees So I Could See Him. Fabian. My Knight In Shining Armor. My Brown Haired, Brown Eyed Cutie. Who Just Happens To Be My Best Friend, Crush, And Apparently Jail Mate For The Night… Or However Long We're In Here For.

'Oh Fabian!' I Exclaimed As I Ran Full Force To Him. Throwing My Arms Around His Neck, And Squeezing Him As Hard As I Could Before He Started Coughing And Pulled Back Just A Little Bit, Leaving My Arms Around Him, And His Around Me. 'I'm So Sorry! I Thought It Would Help! I Thought It Would Get You Back Out!' My Voice Cracked, As If I Was About To Cry. I Can't Believe I Did This Again. I'm So Stupid. Why Didn't I Listen To Fabian? He's Always Right.

'Shh Nina. It's Going To Be Okay. I'll Get You Out Of Here. I Swear I Will. It Will Be Okay, Nina.' The Coldness Hit Us As We Pulled Apart All The Way. Looking Around, Fabian Spoke, 'Look! A Jacket. Let's See If We Could Find Other Stuff To Use To Keep Warm.'

I Nodded In Agreement, And Off We Went. Fabian Looking In Chests, Me Looking On The Floor. There Had To Be Something Here. I Mean, Who'd Have A Secret Panel Up In Their Attic, That Had No Heat, And Not Have A Blanket Or Something? After What Seemed Like Hours, We Searched Through Everything, And Admitted Defeat. We Dragged All Of The Stuff We Found Into The Middle Of The Room. Fabian Found One Comforter-An Old One That Looked Like The Last Bed It Was On Was A Century Ago-And Two Pillows. I Only Found Five Jackets-Including The One Fabian Pointed Out-And One More Pillow.

Fabian Broke The Silence, 'It's A Lot More Than I Expected To Find.'

I Looked At Him, And Spoke Through My Chattering Teeth, 'So What Do We Do With It? How Can We Use Five Coats, And Three Pillows?'

'Well, We Could Sit On The Pillows, So Our Buttocks Don't End Up Hurting,' And Turning To See My Shaking Body, He Continued, 'I'll Take Two Coats. You Get The Rest. And I Guess We'll Share The Comforter.' The Blush That Spread Over Both Of Our Cheeks Was Unstoppable. 'Come On, Let's Sit Down.'

Grabbing My Hand And The Supplies, He Walked Over To The Corner. After Setting Down Two Pillows, He Held Out One Of The Coats To Me, Holding It Open Like A Gentleman Would. After Winding My Way Into It, He Did The Same With The Two Others. After Mine Were On, He Put His On, Then Sat Down. He Looked Up At Me And Held Out His Hand. Grabbing It, I Turned Around So I Could Fall Backwards Onto The Pillow. But Sadly, Or Thankfully, Being The Klutz I Am, I Fell A Different Way Than We Were Expecting, Falling Right Into Fabian's Lap.

'Ummm… I'll Move. Here Hold On One Second,' I Started Moving Off Of His Lap, But His Arms Tightened Around My Waist, Not Allowing Me To Move, And Holding Me Closer. He Draped The Comforter Across Our Bodies.

'I Think, For Warmth Reasons Of Corse, We Should Stay Like This. Our Body Temperatures Will Blend Together And Help Heat Us. But… It Would Work Better If We Were Facing Each Other.'

Waiting A Moment For The Blush To Go Away, I Turned To Him. His Face Being Much Closer Than Expected Was A Problem, For Our Lips Almost Brushed As I Said Sorry.

'No Harm Done. Though If I Do Have Bruises Tomorrow, From Your Boney Lap Falling On Me, I'll Be Sure To Let You Know.' A Chuckle Slid Past Both Of Our Lips.

'Fabes?'

'Nina?'

'What Are We Going To Do?'

He Shook His Head, as If To Clear His Thoughts. 'I Have No Idea, Nina. I Think Our Best Bet Is To Just Go To Sleep And Hope Someone Notices We're Not There.' I Whipped Out My Cell. 'What Are You Doing?'

'Oh Fabian. How Easily Distracted You Are. I'm Putting My Ringer On Full Volume In Case Someone Calls.' He Tried Pulling Out His Cell Phone, But Because I Was One Him, He Couldn't Manage It. 'Want Me To…?'

He Nodded. 'Do You Mind?'

'Of Corse Not. Front Left?' He Nodded Again Confirming It. Reaching Into His Pocket I Felt Two Things. One Was His Leather Wallet-The One His Father Got Him Back When He Was Five, The Birthday Before His Dad Passed Away-The Other Being His Cell Phone, The Brand New Droid. I Pulled It Out, And Turned The Volume All The Way Up. 'Do You Want It Back In There?'

'No. You Can Leave It Out,' He Replied While Shaking His Head.

'Good. That Thing Was Painful To Sit On.' He Laughed And Hugged Me Tighter. Shuffling A Yawn I Looked At Him, Waiting For Him To Take The Lead.

'Sleep? Or Talk?'

'Or Both?' I Suggested.

'Let's Lay Down. Then We Can Continue The Conversation. Okay?'

Nodding, I Stood Up. The Air Hit The Back Of My Legs Are Full Force, The Coldness Feeling Foreign. Fabian Stood Up, Also, And Started Laying Down The Pillows In A Sort Of 'Z' Formation. He Then Looked At Me, And Laid Down On His Back. I Laid Down Right Next To Him, Shy, Scared Of Touching Him.

Shaking His Head, Once Again, He Spoke, 'Nina. You'll Freeze If We Don't Cuddle Together. Come Here.' He Pulled Me So That My Head Was Against His Chest And He Put His Arms Around My Waist, Leaning His Head A Top Of Mine. I Have To Admit, It Was Much Warmer Than Being Away From Him.

After About Ten Minutes Of Feeling Fabian's Chest Rise, And Lower With Each Breath, Fabian Moved His Hands From The Small Of My Back, To Resting On My Hip. It Was Probably Just To Make It More Comfortable For Him, But It Made Me Realize How Serious It Was. That I, Nina Martin, Was Locked In The Attic With The Most Smartest, Handsomest Guy Ever. And We Were Curled Up Together. A Giggle Escaped My Lips.

He Automatically Pulled Away His Hands And Dropped Them Both Back At His Sides. 'I'm Sorry.'

'No! I Mean It's Okay. You Can Leave Your Hands There. That's Not What I Was Giggling About… Well It Was. But Not That I Didn't Like The Feeling. I Was Giggling Because I Never Expected Something Like This To Ever Happen. You Know?'

He Smiled, And Moved His Hands Back. Even Taking It A Step Further And Rubbing Circles On My Back. 'I Know Very Well What You Mean. And To Think Almost Everyone Thought You Were Evil That First Day. And Look At You Now. The Most Popular Girl Of The House.'

I Shook My Head. 'I Wouldn't Talk It That Far. Amber And Joy Are Still Here. And Mara's Gotten Popular With The Boys… And Patricia… Well… She's Gotten Nicer?'

He Started Laughing, 'Fine. You're The Most Popular Girl To Me? The Only Girl To Me. Better?'

'Very Much So.' A New Smile Came To My Face. The Only Girl? Hmmm… I Like The Sound Of That.

'Though I Do Agree. Patricia Has Gotten Nicer. Who Would've Guessed. But Seriously, None Of Those Girls Could Ever Compare To You. Look At Them Compared To You. You're As Bright As The Sun, As Pretty As A Flower. They're… They're Just Dull. Amber, The Dumb Blonde Cheerleader. Patricia, The Rebel Who Likes To Mouth Back. Mara, The Smarty Goody Toe Shoes. And Joy. Joy Who Can't Do Anything By Herself, Who Needs Others To Do Her Work For Her. Of Corse They Each Have Their Ups, But I See More Downs. With You… There's No Downs. Just One Amazingly Long List Of Ups.' He Blushed, 'I Mean I'm Sure You've Got One Or Two Downs. I Mean I'm Not Saying You're Perfect, But You're Not Like Not-'

The Laugh Came Through, Even Though I Tried To Stop It. 'Fabian. I Get It. I'm Perfect,' Insert Eye Roll Here, 'But Come On. You Must Have Had A Crush On One Of The Other Girls.'

He Shook His Head, 'I Was Close With Joy, But It Was Just Friendship To Me. Me And Patricia Hung Out Because Of Joy, And All, But We Were Never Real Friends. Amber Hung Out With Me Sometimes, Because She Was With Mick. But I Can't Say Me And Mara Ever Really Hung Out. I Mostly Stuck To Myself Or Joy. But Once, When I Was Seven, I Had A Crush On My Neighbor's Granddaughter. She Kissed Me Behind The Playground, But Told Me Not To Tell. She Moved Away The Next Week. Ever Since That Heartbreak, I Stayed Away From Relationships.' He Shook His Head Again, 'But What About You? Any Crushes?'

'Actually I Never Kissed Anyone, Never Had A Boyfriend, Never Did Anything Of The Sort. I Was Always So Open, And Free, And Never Holding Anything Back, That All The Boys Got Scared Of Me, And Ran. That Or It Was My Looks That Scared Them.'

He Looked Confused, 'You? Nina Martin? Never Had A Boyfriend? And Jerome And Alfie Call Me A Prude. How Could Someone Like You, Pretty, Smart, Amazing, Not Have A Boyfriend?'

'Just Never Got Asked. How Can Someone Like You, Fabian Rutter, Not Have A Girlfriend?' I Asked Smiling, Now I Got Him.

'I'm Working On It. Chill. Do You Know What Amber's Going To Say When She Finds Out We're Both Missing?'

I Thought About It For A While, 'And I Quote, "Yes! They're On A Secret Date!" She's So Predictable.'

He Laughed, Which Made Me Start Laughing Too. 'Haha! I Predicted The Same Thing! And Jerome And Alfie Are Probably Going To Make Fun Of Us. And Mara Will Say "Aawww." And Patricia Probably Couldn't Care Less.'

'Fabian, I Think You Predicted Them Dead On.'

He Sighed As I Dug My Head Deeper Into His Chest. His Hands Rubbed Circles Up And Down My Back, And Drew Squiggle Lines Down My Spine, As I Breathed In His Earthly Man-Scent. His Head-Resting On Mine-Breathed In And Out, As His Breath Hit My Head, Warming Me A Bit. After About Another Ten Minutes, Just As I Was Almost Asleep, Fabian Spoke Again.

'Nina? Is It Me, Or Does It Seem To Be Getting Even Colder?' Even Being Squashed Together, I Was Still Shivering. Even Though He Was Touching Me, And Rubbing My Back, I Still Had Goosebumps.

'I Agree. It Feels Like Twenty Degrees Colder.'

'If It Keeps Dropping Like This… We Might Not Make It. You're Already Shaking. And You're Teeth Are Chattering. Come Here,' He Pulled Me As Close As He Could. But It Still Wasn't Close Enough. He Was Freezing, Though He Wouldn't Admit It, And I Was Too. 'Come On. Stupid Sun. Come Up Already.'

'Fabes? I Can't Feel My Fingers,' My Soft, Fragile Voice Called Out.

'Here. Give Me Your Hands,' He Said As He Took Them Between His And Rubbed Them, While Blowing On Them. 'Any Better?'

'I Still Can't Feel Them Fabian! And My Cheeks Feel On Fire. They're Stinging!'

'Nina. Nina! Calm Down! Here, Wrap Your Legs With Mine, And We'll Hold Hands, And We'll Double The Comforter Over. It'll Be Okay. Here Put Your Cheeks To Mine. Actually, Dig Your Face Into The Hollow Of My Neck. It's Warmer.'

Even After I Did All That, I Only Barley Felt A Little Improvement. 'Aren't You Cold, Fabian?'

He Pulled Away So He Could Look At Me. 'Just A Little. I'm Okay Though. Your Warmth Is More Important.' He Pulled Me Back To The Last Position, 'Try To Go To Sleep, Okay?'

'Okay, But Fabian? Did You Try Texting Amber And The Rest Of Them?'

He Nodded. 'No Response. Phones Must Be Off For The Night.'

'Goodnight Fabian. Thank You. And I Love You.'

He Smiled, 'Goodnight Nina. Love You Too.'

As My Eyes Drifted Close, I Faintly Felt Fabian Kiss The Top Of My Head.

Amber's Point Of View

We Woke Up Sunday Morning, To A New Text Message. All Three Off The Sibuna Members Ran Up The Stairs To The Attic. We All Felt Around The Side Of The Metal Wall, But Could Feel Nothing. About To Go Look Downstairs, Alfie Noticed The Locket On The Ground. Opening Up The Wall I Saw The Most Romantic Thing Ever. Nina And Fabian Curled Together Under An Old, Dusty Blanket. Nina's Cell Blinking, Only One Voicemail. From Fabian 3.

'Nina? You're Asleep. But I Wanted You To Know That If You Make It, And I Don't… I'll Always Love You.'

Their Funerals Are On Tuesday.


End file.
